Rinkah
Rinkah is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation paths. Profile Prologue Birthright Conquest Revelation Personality Fire Emblem Fates Starting stats and growth rates NPC/Playable |-|Playable Birthright = |-|Playable Revelation = |-|NPC Prologue = As an Enemy Chapter 2 - Gift of Ganglari Chapter 3 - Journey Begins Chapter 11 - To The Sea (Conquest) Reclassing options Oni Savage |basepA= Oni Chieftain |basepB= Blacksmith |sprite2=File:FEF Rinkah (Ninja) sprite.gif |set1b=Ninja |sprite3=File:FEF Rinkah (Mechanist) sprite.gif |set1pA=Mechanist |sprite4=File:FEF Rinkah (Master Ninja) sprite.gif |set1pB=Master Ninja |fefates=true }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Oni Chieftain = |-|Blacksmith = |-|Ninja = |-|Mechanist = |-|Master Ninja = Promotion stat gains |-|Oni Savage = E |class=Blacksmith |hp=3 |str=2 |mag+=- |mag=1 |skill=7 |spd=3 |lck=3 |def=1 |res=1 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Ninja = E E |class=Mechanist |hp=2 |str=4 |mag=0 |skill=1 |spd+=- |spd=1 |lck=1 |def=3 |res=3 |move=2 |weaponlvl= E E }} Skills Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Rinkah makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. During your turn, this unit gets +20 attack. If this unit has changed class in this turn, they get +40 attack. |no1=B02-035HN |artist1=Toshiyuki Kusakihara |- |image2= |title2=Daughter of Flame |name2=Rinkah |affil2=Hoshido |gender2=Female |weapon2=Axe |quote2=I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. |attack2=30 |support2=10 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1 |class2=Oni Savage |tier2=Base |skill2='Tribal Pride:' During your turn, this unit gets +20 attack. Attack Emblem: Until the end of the attack phase, your attacking unit gets +20 attack. |no2=B02-036N, B02-036ST |artist2=Toshiyuki Kusakihara |- |image3= |title3=Miraculous Blood Fighter |name3=Rinkah |affil3=Hoshido |gender3=Female |weapon3=Axe |quote3= |attack3=60 |support3=10 |atkcost3=3 |range3=1 |class3=Blacksmith |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=2 |skill3='Lancebreaker:' When this unit does battle with units, this unit’s attack is increased by 20. Salvage Blow: When this unit defeats an enemy with an attack, you may pay the cost, and if you do: You can add one card from your Retreat Area to your hand with the same weapon type as the defeated enemy. |no3=B07-074HN |artist3=Azusa }} Supports Quotes Endings Rinkah - Scion of Flame : Rinkah succeeded her father as chief of the Flame Tribe. Her bravery and passion united her people as never before. To this day the Flame Tribe remains proud, strong, and isolated from others. ; Rinkah and Avatar (Birthright) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise King of Valla. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule lead to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Silas : Silas served loyally as a Knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Rinkah and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ;Rinkah and Takumi :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. Gallery Trivia * "Rinkah" means dignified fire or bracing fire. * Rinkah shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Lemelin, with one of the female Avatar's voice sets and Reina. External links * Rinkah's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Character articles Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Females